


【南泰】草莓冰棍（一发完）

by MChloee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChloee/pseuds/MChloee





	【南泰】草莓冰棍（一发完）

*师生恋，8岁年龄差。  
*R18  
*只有上和下

조금은 다른 영혼을 가진

나와는 다른 그대를 가진

金南俊记得和金泰亨的初次见面是在办公室门口。

他记得那时暑假正好过完，高二的学生都步入接近高三的紧张脚步，金泰亨就是在开学的第三个星期转过来的。

当时的金泰亨睁着他那双漂亮的大眼睛，被他父亲牵着手询问宿舍房间号，拖着行李箱满办公楼里跑来跑去，裸露在外的白花花的脚踝快晃花了金南俊的眼。空旷的楼道满是金泰亨双腿皮肤和裤腿布料互相摩擦的“嘶嘶”声。

长得虽然很好看，但看起来是个任性调皮的孩子啊，应该很难办吧。这是金南俊对金泰亨的第一印象。

金南俊是某高中的一位英语教师，同时也担任着宿舍老师的职务。

白天就负责交学生英语，因为家里住得比较远，所以晚上如果轮到他守晚自习的话他就得留在学校宿舍。

有一天金泰亨从自己办公室门口外探进头来小心的看着自己，随后用他那低沉却又有些稚幼的声音问自己：

“老师愿意帮我补课吗？”

金泰亨英语差得不行，听说他之前还在英国读书，由于父母工作原因才回国。

因为是临时转学过来的学生，之前的课程落下不少，所以金南俊时常会给他开小灶帮他抓起之前没有学习的知识。

金泰亨基础语法还算不错，可单词拼写总是要错一堆，都高二了还会拼错一些基础词汇。这让金南俊一度怀疑金泰亨在英国到底是有没有接受过系统教育。

金南俊是学校里出名的优秀教师，151的高智商让许多学生对他五体投地。再加上他本身就带着一股子威严的气息，很少有人敢跟他顶嘴，甚至有些怕他。

但金泰亨不怕，他总会瞪着他那双一单一双的大眼睛，噘着嘴听这位优秀的青年教师念叨，左耳朵进右耳朵出，上一秒说过的知识点转头就忘。金南俊也不恼，他不厌其烦的一遍遍教金泰亨那些反复提及的知识点。

这天晚上，办公室里的人都走的差不多了，就只有开小灶二人组留在了这里。那时暑假才过去没多久，天气还有些闷热。金泰亨跟金南俊之间一来二去的早就熟了，就一点也不在意形象的把自己的鞋脱下来光着脚丫坐在金南俊旁边。

金泰亨顶着有些刺眼的白炽灯坐在座位上写题，他晃着自己桌下的两只脚丫，左手撑着自己的脸颊，右手捏着一支笔‘唰唰’的在本子上写着句子。

他写着写着就会用余光去瞟坐在一旁批改卷子的金南俊。

这位比自己大了整整8岁的年轻教师戴着一副银框眼镜，让他原本看起来有些年轻的脸一下变得成熟了许多。只有一边有的酒窝扬在脸颊上，还有那因为认真批改卷子而抿起的肉唇。

金泰亨一直不是很喜欢厚嘴唇，他觉得那样看起来很粗鲁，破坏一个人整体的协调感。可直到看到金南俊的时候才觉得不一样。金南俊的嘴唇不像其他人那样干瘪厚重。更多的是光润和饱满。

一点都不粗鲁，金泰亨想。特别是金南俊教他读英语句子的时候，张张合合的肉唇扬起的弧度配上只有一边的深邃酒窝真的儒雅极了，莫名的知性美。

“南俊哥，我不会这个。”金泰亨只在公共场合才会叫他金老师，因为在国外接受教育，没有太严重的尊卑意识。只要比自己大一些的都可以叫哥。所以私下里都是“南俊哥南俊哥”的叫。

好在金南俊也比较开明，没有计较这么多，也就随他这么叫了。

金南俊将目光从试卷挪到金泰亨这里，他凑过来看金泰亨的本子。银框眼镜泛着光，看起来格外和颜悦色。

“For example, you come at four o'clock in the afternoon, then at three o'clock I shall begin to be happy. I shall feel happier and happier as the hour advances. At four o'clock, I shall already be worrying and jumping about. I shall show you how happy I am.”

金南俊读完就知道怎么回事了，课本里压根没有这个句子。但他并不打算拆穿金泰亨，从来都是陪他演戏。

“意思就是说，你下午四点钟来， 那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。到了四点 钟的时候，我就会坐立不安；我就会发现幸福的代价。”

“哦——”金泰亨恍然大悟得挑挑眉换了个姿势。趁金南俊转过头去的时候偷偷地笑，像个偷腥的猫。

最开始金南俊给金泰亨辅导英语只是抱着给他提升成绩的想法，但之后跟金泰亨相处下来也渐渐从师生变成了关系相对较好的朋友。

他们一起出去玩，自己陪这个小孩去买他从来没吃过的鱼糕棒。

当他对金泰亨坦白自己长这么大一次都没有吃过类似鱼糕棒，炒年糕这样的零食的时候金泰亨惊了。

随后他就迎着金泰亨期待的眼神咬了一口金泰亨买的鱼糕棒。味道意外的好，这么好吃的食物为什么自己之前会一直觉得是垃圾食品呢？

金泰亨看着他因为惊奇而竖起的大拇指大笑一声，接着自己刚咬过的地方吃完了剩下的鱼糕棒。

他看着金泰亨过分纤细的腰肢，有种想要抱上去的冲动。

一开始金南俊还没什么感觉，结果越到后来这种情感就开始变质。他开始喜欢这个漂亮少年了，不是老师对优秀学生的喜欢，而是那种想要占有的喜欢。

他越发渴望这个转学生可以一直搞不懂这该死的英语，这样他就可以一直教他，陪在他的身边。不过好在金泰亨也很争气，几乎天天赖着他让他辅导自己。

金泰亨的思维很奇特，说话也有着他独特的风格。一开始金南俊还担心他被班上的同学孤立，结果没想到这个从国外留学回来的孩子性格特别好，还很会找话题，不到两周就和班上的同学打成一片，相处得十分融洽。

由于金泰亨的英语实在太差，他便自告奋勇的找到金南俊要求周末也给他开小灶，可以另结工资。金南俊自然没有收金泰亨的钱，只是告诉金泰亨让他上课的时候听话一些，安分一些。这样就算是替他省心省力了。

金泰亨的父亲工作很忙，动不动就是出差，金南俊也就揽下了照顾金泰亨的任务。金泰亨的父亲一听金泰亨还有个关系比较好的老师就更放心了，有些时候金泰亨干脆留在金南俊家过夜他父亲都不会说什么。

金泰亨周末的时候比较听话，经常穿着一条短裤，踏着一双凉拖带着书就过来上课。夏天还没过完，蝉鸣声在午后响得越发嘹亮。热烈的阳光照得地面发烫，连空气都是闷闷的。

金南俊比较怕热，所以家里的空调一直都是开着极低的温度，但他看金泰亨身体比较瘦弱，生怕把小孩吹病了，所以他在金泰亨来之前的半个小时就会把空调温度调高一些。

在金南俊家补习完过后，按照惯例，金泰亨如果上课听话的话，金南俊都会带他去家里附近的便利店里买他最喜欢的草莓味冰棍。然后两人穿着短裤顶着烈日并肩坐在便利店门口的长椅上吃着买来的冰棍。

金南俊这种时候总会有意无意的用余光扫一眼金泰亨，瞥过他那双在空中不停晃荡的光裸小腿。

金泰亨很瘦，几乎没有赘肉，紧实的小腿肚悠闲的摆着，搭配着被晒得有些蜜色的肌肤。向上看是鲜红的舌尖，舔舐着冰棍。舌尖将融化成水的淡红色汁水卷进口腔，嘴唇被冰棍激出水嫩的红色，泛着淫 扉的水光。看起来诱人无比。

金南俊这种时候就会及时的把目光收回。他只敢看这么一眼，仅仅只是一眼都无法抑制住他跳动的心，他都快硬了。

他想让那双不停晃荡的小腿缠住自己的腰身，鲜红的舌尖探进自己的口腔，和自己的纠缠在一起，交换唾液，水嫩的唇瓣被他吻住，两人的双唇紧紧贴合。

可每次这么想他都会陷入懊悔，那是他的学生，他怎么能用那样龌龊的念头肖想他的学生？

也只是懊悔罢了，你问他下次还敢不敢他肯定回答敢。

明明一开始就是这位漂亮学生先招惹他的。都怪他那双奇特的一单一双的眼皮，发浅的琥珀色眸子合着茂密的睫毛，过于纤细的手腕和脚踝，还有那被阳光照耀到发金的黑色发丝。

那人全身上下都是他犯罪的诱因，每一处都是危险的导火索。

金南俊内心是挣扎的，他不敢分过多的眼神给他这位心爱的学生，可他还是一次又一次像宠小孩那样纵容金泰亨的胡闹与骄纵，他已经把金泰亨宠坏了。

坏到把他勾上床。

这天下午，补完课过后去便利店门口买冰棍，金泰亨也像往常的周末那样吃完了一根冰棍。可那次不同，他们两个对视了。

或许是都读懂了对方眼中说不明道不清的意味，还是那天天气太过燥热，总之那天两个人都热情高涨。

金南俊拉着金泰亨的手回到自己家中，刚关上门转过身金泰亨纤细的胳膊就环住了他的腰，他凑过来贴着他的身体，仰起头看着他，眼里泛着水光。

“南俊，我爸今晚不在家，我不想一个人。”

与低沉的嗓音相驳的娇嫩面容立在自己面前，卷翘的睫毛和那明艳的嘴唇恍若罂粟一般蛊惑着他，蚕食他的理智。

那就别回去了。金南俊听到自己说，双手搭上了面前学生的细腰。

两人从玄关一路吻到床上。金泰亨跨坐在金南俊的腿上，任他脱下自己的黑色短裤。金南俊用他宽厚的大手隔着金泰亨的内裤揉搓他极具弹性的臀肉。

去他的愧疚。

金泰亨被金南俊揉得难耐的喘口气，然后捧着金南俊的脸，低下头去吻住他那性感的肉唇。

金南俊的肉唇的触感很好，金泰亨可以说是享受其中。他模仿着在影片里看到的动作吻着金南俊，他的接吻技巧生涩而笨拙，生生把金南俊逗笑了。他换了个姿势把金泰亨按在地上，俯下身子吻着他。

金南俊撬开金泰亨的牙关，舌头长驱而入，和金泰亨的舌尖交缠在一起。

刚刚吃完冰棍的舌尖还有些微凉，他滑过金泰亨的舌苔，上面满是吃完冰棍后留下的草莓味，他将金泰亨的舌头含住，用自己的舌尖舔舐着残留的香味。直到把金泰亨的氧气耗尽了才放开他。金南俊的双手撑在金泰亨头的两侧，金泰亨胳膊搭在他的脖子上，眼神迷蒙。两人大口的喘着气，良久金南俊低低的笑了出来。

“要换气啊小笨蛋。”

一直以肺活量大为豪的金泰亨此刻因为缺氧面色潮红，他轻轻的喘气，漂亮的桃花眼瞪了一眼金南俊，不服气的凑上去索吻，金南俊见对金泰亨用激将法果然有效，眼中的笑意更加明显，按着金泰亨的后脑勺和他缠吻起来。一边吻他，双手一边在金泰亨身上游离点火。

因为是第一次，很快金泰亨就受不了金南俊熟练的撩拨，他眼里噙着泪，有些难耐的用自己的腿去勾金南俊的腰。他讨好的对金南俊亲了又亲，软着声音对金南俊撒娇：

“南俊，我好难受......”

金南俊特别受不了小孩这么撒娇，一团热火往下腹滑去。他一边脱下金泰亨的白色短袖和他的内裤，撸动着金泰亨那未经人事还带着些粉嫩的阴茎，一边啃咬着他的锁骨，在他的颈窝留下暧昧的印记。然后一路向下吻到小腹。

他将金泰亨的双腿掰开一些放在自己腰侧。因为事发突然，还没来得及准备润滑液。  
所以金南俊把手指放进金泰亨的嘴里让他含着。

“如果直接来的话会很痛，我得把润滑给泰亨做好了才行，泰亨乖，含住它。”

金泰亨这种时候还算乖巧的抓着金南俊的手舔着，津液不断分泌出来，沾湿了金南俊的手指。后穴也开始隐隐约约的分泌淫液。有些津液来不及吞咽下去就顺着金泰亨嘴边流了下来。金南俊看差不多就把手指从金泰亨嘴里抽出来，手指带着津液慢慢的插进了金泰亨下面的那张嘴里。

才不过伸进去一根手指，金泰亨就感受到一阵异物感充斥了自己的后穴。他一把抓紧了床单，“嘶”的一声叫出来。

“痛.......”身下的小孩委屈巴巴的看着自己，红着脸咬着嘴唇。

金南俊这那舍得，他俯下身亲金泰亨的脸，从眉心，脸颊，嘴唇，金泰亨有颗鼻尖痣，这种时候金南俊连金泰亨身上的一根头发都喜欢得不得了，心下一动凑过去又亲了亲金泰亨的鼻尖痣。然后又伸了根手指进去。

“泰亨乖，一会就不会痛了。”

终于到第三根手指能顺利进入金泰亨那湿滑温暖的甬道，金南俊才将手指从后穴里拔出来。原本被伺候的还有些舒服的金泰亨此刻觉得强烈的空虚感冲洗了他的大脑。他又用那湿漉漉的眼神看着金南俊，咬着唇不说话。

金南俊看着他那泛着水光的大眼睛，顿时下腹一紧，他抽开皮带，脱下了自己的内裤，露出了自己的阴茎。金泰亨看到那涨的有些发红的巨物瑟缩了一下，等会这个磅礴巨物就要进入自己的身体。他有些害怕的往后退，试图逃开，却被金南俊按着腰抓了回来。

“呜.....不要，这个.....太大了，塞不进去。”金泰亨被金南俊按在身下，屁股被抬得高高的，他都快看见自己后面的那个洞了。

金南俊一边温柔细语的哄着金泰亨，一边扶着自己的阴茎塞进了金泰亨的后穴。

后穴被巨物入侵带来的强烈异物感让金泰亨恐惧的哭叫出声。他不停扭动着身体，想要挣脱这种异物感。可不断分泌出的肠液让后穴变得越发湿滑，后穴一张一合的吞吃着金南俊巨大的阴茎。金南俊被紧实温暖的后穴咬得头皮发麻，现在仅仅只是龟头塞进了后穴，距离自己完全埋进去还差得远。他撸动着金泰亨的阴茎，玩着他的囊袋，让他可以好受一些。

金泰亨的喉咙现在只能发出一些娇弱的气音，他不安的扣抓着床单，前端带来的快感和后穴的涨涩感折磨着他，淫液不断分泌出来，让金南俊的阴茎可以缓缓在甬道里抽动。金南俊见后穴已经足够潮湿便缓缓进入那不断收缩的后穴。直到整根没入过后他才开始加速冲撞。

金泰亨被金南俊撞的一抖一抖的，囊袋和臀肉互相撞击发出“啪啪”的拍击声。阴茎进出后穴发出黏腻的水声。金泰亨受不了这样淫扉的场面，他抬手挡住自己不断流下泪的眼，大声的哭叫起来。

“啊嗯……不要……南俊，南俊……”

金南俊用力顶弄着后穴，后穴时不时的收缩吸得他舒爽无比，他按着金泰亨的腰，仰着头满足的叹着气，身下的动作更加快速用力。

龟头时不时碾过敏感点让金泰亨通身宛如过电一般，他大腿虚软，双腿轻微的发抖。他不断扣抓着身下的床单，后穴已经被金南俊操弄的泥泞一片，淫水成摊的流在床单上。

金泰亨还没从巨物填充过后的涨涩感当中反应过来，紧接着就被金南俊一把捞起换了个姿势跨坐在金南俊的胯上。

感受到身下的阴茎进得更深了金泰亨娇弱无力的轻叫一声。生理性泪水不断滑落脸颊，他张着嘴大口喘息，像一条缺水的鱼。没了身下的床单抓着他就像被洪水冲走了树叶，就着金南俊掐着他腰的姿势往后仰，手抓着金南俊的大腿外侧，无助的小声嘤咛。

金南俊见他红着脸小声啜泣的模样勾人的很，他凑过去吻住金泰亨的唇，然后用他的肉唇磨蹭金泰亨因为后仰显得修长无比的脖颈。

金泰亨被金南俊蹭的痒得不行，他伸手去攀住金南俊的背，眼睛通红的带着着娇嗔的意味看着金南俊，他噘着嘴，不满的抗议：

“嗯……金，金老师真的……太坏了。”虽说是抗议的黏腻语气双腿却不自觉的勾紧了金南俊精壮的腰。

汗水从金南俊的额头留下来，快感很快就掩盖了他操自己学生的愧疚感。两个人都汗津津的，后穴哪里津液，肠液，前列腺液和汗水混在一起，湿滑得金南俊的阴茎可以更好的进出后穴。

终于金南俊舍得进攻金泰亨的哪一点。金泰亨的敏感点被不断戳弄，灭顶的快感冲上大脑，快速的抽插让他被顶得瞳孔失焦，嘴无意识的张着，津液顺着嘴角流下来，没多久就被金南俊舔进了嘴里。

“啊……啊嗯，南俊，南俊……慢，慢点。我要死了……”

他们抱着对方的头忘情的吻着，全身心的投入这场背德的性爱。直到金南俊将精液尽数射进金泰亨的后穴里，热浪一股一股的打在内壁上，有些正好打在金泰亨的敏感点上。

“啊……”金泰亨被滚烫的精液激得叫出声，随即射了出来。

做完之后金南俊抱着同样浑身是汗的金泰亨走进浴室里清理。

金泰亨软绵绵的泡在浴缸里任金南俊帮他清理身下的泥泞。因为是第一次有些疲倦他半眯着眼睛，脸颊靠在金南俊的颈窝，坏心的咬上一口金南俊的颈侧，又像是心疼一般亲昵的用鼻尖磨蹭一下。

金南俊手上的动作也没停，一边帮他弄出体 液，一边将头侧过去方便金泰亨玩。

在很久以后的岁月里，金南俊回想起那时的场景，总会一个人在阳台上无言的抽完一根又一根烟。

……

金泰亨和金南俊恋情，连个明确的告白都没有。就这么莫名其妙的开始了。

金泰亨正值血气方刚的年纪，年少气盛精力也还算足，再加上金南俊也大他不了多少。两个人擦枪走火滚上床只需要一个眼神就够了，比如辅导英语讲着讲着就讲到了床上。

因为平时在学校没办法发展过密，一周也就周末辅导完英语过后有时间可以做。于是两个人顶着骄阳坐在便利店门外的长椅上吃冰棍，吃完过后手牵着手回金南俊的出租屋里做床上运动就成了正常操作。

日复一日，金泰亨的英语成绩好歹有些长进，正常交流没什么问题，但学术性的词汇还是一点不会，说话也只能“Good,No”。金南俊为此喜忧参半。喜的是金泰亨有足够的理由留在他这里，忧的就是他的成绩，这样下去考什么学校。

时间过得很快，快到金南俊觉得直接略过了秋冬春。这折腾人的大宝贝都要考大学了。

这天周末他们一如往常，在这温度略低的出租屋里做床上运动。清理完后两人都躺在床上，这个被弄得疲惫不堪的高中生窝进他老师的怀里，趴在他身上嗅着他身上浓重的荷尔蒙的气息。金南俊抚着他的发丝，开始跟怀里的黑发少年闲聊。

“泰亨选好大学了吗？想去哪？”

“我想去学表演。”金泰亨脸颊埋在他的颈窝，脸红红的。

那以后就是大明星了。金南俊打趣道。金泰亨得意的哼一声，又有些忧愁的感叹：

“比我优秀的人多了去了，还不知道能不能成为明星呢。”

金南俊将他搂紧了些，微微低下头去用自己的嘴唇磨蹭着金泰亨的脸颊，痒得金泰亨在他怀里大笑。两具赤裸的身躯贴在一起，感受着对方来自骨骼深处的震动。

成年人坚实的臂膀环绕着自己让小孩感受到无与伦比的安全感，他安静的窝在恋人的怀里。金南俊吻吻他的发心然后将鼻子探进小孩蓬松的发间去闻他的发香。淡淡的姜汁洗发香波的味道顿时充斥他的鼻腔。

“There may be five thousand roses just like you in the world, but only you are my unique rose.”低沉而极富韵律的声音在金泰亨头顶响起，他愣住了。

感受到怀里小孩的身体僵硬了一下，金南俊往下挪了挪，虔诚的一点一点吻在自家宝贝的胸口上。

他抬起头的时候两人四目相对，双方眼中皆流转着爱慕的水光，金泰亨抚着他的额发，捧住他的脸颊对着他的嘴就吻了上去。

中途金泰亨叫停也没用，掰着腿就是一顿狂风暴雨。就这么拉着前前后后来了3次，平时再怎么精力旺盛现在也的确没有力气折腾了。

清理完后金泰亨一个人把被子裹好，顶着潮红未退的脸气呼呼的瞪了一眼金南俊就转过身去背对着他睡着了。25岁的年轻教师无可奈何的笑笑，然后就着金泰亨转过去背对自己的姿势揽进怀里抱好安然入睡。

02 The way to say goodbye.

小孩要当演员也不是说着玩的，既努力天赋又好，投了一份作品集到大学那边。5月的时候就收到了Unconditional offer。到了那边如果运气好的话还可以直接进公司实习。金南俊看着他喜滋滋的抱着自己的电脑晃着腿翻offer，心里生出一丝可怕的占有欲。

金泰亨要离开他了，也要离开这个度过了短暂高中时光和他们发展这段违背常伦的恋情的地方。他们当初连表白就没有就无缘无故的滚上了床。说不定到了哪里，金泰亨的身边会出现更优秀的人，到时自己又该如何自处？

小孩很会察言观色，看他情绪不对马上放下电脑来哄他。虽说当时哄好了些，但金南俊还是天天盼着时间过得慢一些。时间消磨推敲，启程的日子还是到了，他一大早就送金泰亨到机场。取票吃饭，托运行李后再送到登机口。

临到门口，金泰亨拖着行李箱一步一回头的向前走。金南俊对他微笑着挥挥手，结果自家大学生委屈巴巴的噘着嘴又跑回来，行李箱都不要了，冲过来一把搂住他的腰，不顾众人的目光仰起头踮着脚叼着金南俊的下唇。

金南俊俯下身去方便他亲，伸手按住他的后脑勺吻得更深，好一会才放开。飞机的登机通道已经开了，再不走可能就要错过航班了。金南俊放开金泰亨，眼中满是眷恋柔和。

“南俊要想我，不然我会生气的。”小孩拉着他的衣服，小眼神可爱极了。金南俊宠溺的伸手轻轻刮了下他的鼻尖，笑出了他只有一边的酒窝。

“当然会想，说些什么话，快去吧宝贝。”

小演员这才放下心来，拖着行李箱走进了登机口。这种时候不舍和酸楚才迟迟到来，金南俊做了个深呼吸缓解心中的酸涩。

03

小朋友的运气果然很好，说一到学校那边就被经纪公司看上了，当即就签下了他。

小孩在那边白天在学校里上学，晚上就去经纪公司练习，接通告。忙得不可开交。两个人每天很少能说上一句话，金南俊上午九点发的消息金泰亨第二天凌晨才回。

由于双方都很忙，金南俊每半年就去x市看金泰亨一次，在金泰亨的工作室里。

门锁上以后就是他们甜蜜的二人世界。

他就和金泰亨抱在在一起拥吻。沙发，阳台，浴室都能成为他们玩乐的场所。为了不被发现金泰亨每次都要咬住金南俊的肩膀才不让自己叫出声。有时候完事后两人要么就缠绵的抱在一起，聊自己的近况。要么就是做太累了金泰亨直接昏睡过去，留金南俊一个人收拾残局。就这样稀里糊涂的度过了整整3年。

这天金泰亨给他打电话了。

“南俊啊这里好冷啊还下雪了，我长这么大还没见过这么大的雪。对了我下个月就要拍新剧了，男一号诶！你来不来看我啊？”有些低沉的声音在电话那头叽叽喳喳的跟他说自己的近况。金南俊嘴角不自觉的上扬，之前的疲倦和担忧瞬间烟消云散。眼睛里的眷恋都快化成水了。

“那我下个月来给我的宝贝加油打气？我到时候把去x市的机票买好，你就把地址发我我去找你。”

挂断电话过后金南俊就开始买机票，还寻思着到时候去给小孩带什么零食。宝贝比较贪吃，要不给他带年糕吧？不行，年糕热量太高了，宝贝还在拍戏要控制饮食。但他这么爱吃……还是给他带点吧。

于是我们的金南俊先生就带着半箱子的零食去了x市。

他下飞机过后直接打车去了小孩的拍摄片场。或许是太忙了小孩没有接他的电话，他便在穿着各色戏服的人群中寻找他的宝贝。终于现场唯一一个染着火红头发的金泰亨吸引了他的注意力。小演员也看到了他，远远的冲他招手向他跑过来。

“南俊——”火红头发的小孩扑进了自己怀里。金南俊注意到周围的人眼神都在小孩身上，远处一个人也跟着跑了过来，一把把他拉开。

“泰亨，注意点。这是片场。”说完还和金南俊握了个手问候了一下。

金泰亨有些抱歉的对他吐吐舌头，又抬头去看自己的恋人，露出一口大白牙。

04 是不是有什么碎了？

金泰亨第一次这么高强度的工作，难免有些吃不消。刚开拍过了一个月不到就病倒了。金南俊原本还有些学校的教案要提前查阅也没去干脆留下来照顾金泰亨。

金泰亨很怕把感冒传染给金南俊，所以金南俊晚上都是去客房睡。然后每天大早起来给他煮粥，捧着碗坐在床边一勺一勺的喂他。

“有人伺候就是好啊……”小演员皱着通红的鼻子躺在床上感叹。金南俊有些心疼的盯着他。自己的小老虎都变成小病猫了。

他腾出一只手来揉了揉小老虎的头发。以后我天天伺候你好不好？话刚说完，小老虎“腾”的一下坐起，吓得金南俊稍稍站起来差点骂他。

“不行，你现在还有工作，我也有工作。”小老虎此刻看起来很脆弱，充满水汽的眼瞳满是担忧的望着他，手无力的揪着被子。脸也是红红的。金南俊看他反应这么激烈，赶忙把他哄进被窝里，可不能再着凉了。

“明天，明天你就回去，我有经纪人可以照顾我。”自己的恋人半边脸埋在被窝里，声音含糊不清的从里面透出来。

自己的恋人很不对劲，这些天做出的各种反应总是毫无预兆，像是故意躲着他。金南俊半眯着眼看他，良久才回答了声好。

正当金南俊对自家恋人的过激反应而感到困惑的时候一个陌生电话打了过来。是金泰亨的经纪人。他约他出来见面，还通过短信发了个地址和时间给他。

来的正好。金南俊心里想，本来就打算跟这厮谈谈了。金泰亨这段时间的反应绝对跟这人有关系。

第二天下午，他们进到一个咖啡厅，这里人很少，貌似是特意准备的。整个咖啡厅就只有金南俊和坐在他对面的经纪人。那人低着头暖着自己的手，暖了好一会才分一个眼神给金南俊。他思索了一会，缓缓开口：

“你……是泰亨的男朋友？”

金南俊愣了半晌，点点头。他和这位经纪人只见过一面。每次他和金泰亨见面的时候经纪人都是在休假。所以之前压根没机会碰面。

那人不断点头示意自己明白了，他不断搓着手，吸了口气接着说：

“大家也都老大不小了，相信你知道我这次约你出来是想说什么吧。”

果然，金南俊血气上涌，这些天自家小孩的异样都是这个人搞出来的。

可经纪人从包里掏出一叠相片递给金南俊的时候金南俊却连个屁都放不出，脸色十分难看的看着摆在桌面上的照片。

照片上金泰亨搂着他的脖子和他在便利店门口接吻。历史应该有些久远了，那个时候金泰亨还是黑发。  
经纪人并没有急着直接进入正题，反而开始说金泰亨。

“泰亨应该没有跟他说过他的母亲吧？他母亲是我师姐，当年选择了闯荡事业就离开了泰亨和他父亲。之前就听说泰亨想要进演艺圈就拜托我照顾他。所以我这些年来一直尽心尽力的照料泰亨，当亲儿子养。天天想着给他介绍好资源，也算不辜负师姐在学校对我的栽培。”经纪人说到这嘬了口咖啡，接着说：

“我第一次见到泰亨的时候就知道他是个做演员的料。这孩子也很勤奋，刚来这里的时候天天赶通告，每天忙到凌晨四点都没得休息，还要坚持练台词，做功底。每天晚上就睡工作室的沙发上，就这样也只能去演个龙套。他也是心思细，不想让别人替他操心，所以相信他并没有告诉你太多他这里的生活。”

的确，金泰亨每天除了对他喊饿说想他以外都没有怎么对他抱怨过苦。

“这组照片我从狗仔哪里高价收了过来，我可以一直给狗仔封口费，但如果那天那群人不满足于仅仅只是拿钱了呢？”经纪人手指敲敲桌子。

“泰亨还在上学，如果曝光了就不仅仅是受到同行的打压这么简单了，学校的人也会跟着排斥他。金先生是教师吧？如果被曝光了你的处境相信也不会好到哪去。”

“到时候泰亨的大好前程就真要断送于此了。他现在好不容易熬出头了，能演男一号了。我不想看他再出什么事了。”

“我打算等他拍完这部戏就带他去国外的总部去发展，哪里有更好的资源等着他。我也跟他谈过这件事的重要性和情况的严峻。泰亨不懂事，打算全心全意的保护你们两的爱情。但他现在能力根本不够，怎么可能两头跑？该如何抉择，我相信金先生你应该清楚吧？”

金南俊面无表情的听经纪人讲完，小孩从来没告诉他他吃了多少苦，受了多少累。他心里堵的慌。自己从来就没有想过情况的严峻。

再这么下去，他就要毁掉他独一无二的玫瑰了。他没有任何资格站在任何立场上拒绝别人的要求。

05 Don't cut me out, throw me out

回到家后金南俊看到躺在床上的金泰亨，火红的头发都衬托不出丝毫热情。空气中蔓延着令人窒息的气氛，像是一根即将在面粉房里划燃的火柴。一点就爆。

“我知道你没睡，”但金泰亨没有应答。

“我行李收拾好了，等会就走。”他看到窝在被子里的人不着痕迹的抖了一下，心里又不自觉的软了下。

现在这样的处境，即使他有再多的不舍与痛苦也只能先忍着。小孩应该也是这样想的。

他缓着步子，走到客厅去拿行李箱，他拖着行李箱走过金泰亨门口的时候还是忍不住停了下来。

他背着光盯着暴露在外的那一小撮红发和蜷缩在被窝里的小小身躯。像个蚕宝宝，脆弱到只要一个用力就能够将他捏碎。

他忍着自己鼻腔中的酸涩快步走向那个小小身影。

他怎么放得下。

自己在金泰亨这里从来就没有“冷静”，“忍耐”这些意识，就跟当年在出租屋里他回抱小孩的时候一样，理智的弦应声而断。他带着棉被一起抱起小孩，吻住他的发心。

对不起，对不起。

怀里的人无助得抓住他的衣摆算是回应他。头靠在他的小腹，身体微微颤抖，伴随着的是他急促的啜泣声。

他们就这么抱着，似乎已经知道结局一般都没有说话。直到金泰亨哭累了睡了过去，金南俊才将他重新裹进被子里。端详着他的面容，仿佛要把他彻底刻进脑海里。

小孩凌乱的发丝，眼睑下那长期熬夜形成的黑眼圈，略微苍白的嘴唇，还有哭得有些红肿的双眼。

金南俊皱着眉抿着唇，缓缓站直，随后转身离开房间，并轻轻的把门带上。

手机上显示接他去机场的车已经到楼下了，他拖着行李走出了那道门。

06 Is anybody out there?

金泰亨至此之后就再也没有联系过他。两个人的人生仿佛走上了分叉路，越来越偏离对方的轨迹。

金南俊回去过后就辞掉了工作，开始了创作之路。之前因为父母的原因让他走上了教育的道路，现在他更想做些自己喜欢的东西。

他先着手作词作曲，小小打拼了几年让他的词曲被磨炼出一种独特的感觉，这让他一将词曲投出去就收到了不少公司的邀请，但他坚持要个人起家，也就只是以合作的名义给公司递稿。为此他小赚了一笔，在制作圈也算是小有名气。

虽然他仍然住在那个出租屋里，自己掏钱换了些家用电器让这个房子看起来没这么破旧。但这个地方可以给他无限的灵感，一坐下就灵感就如涌泉一般从大脑中冒出来。

他一门心思的扑在创作上，日复一日，忙碌到让他觉得有什么东西开始慢慢被时间冲淡，变得透明。

07 dress me in your clothes

8月中旬的阳光还是带着夏日的余热，正午的时候还是得开空调应付一番才行。好巧不巧，这天金南俊家的空调坏了。

他热得实在写不下去，笔一放烦躁的抓了把头发准备出去找修理工来家里修东西顺便再去便利店买点吃的。

他漫无目的的在空旷的大街上走着，因为是容易流汗的体质所以汗水不断从额头上流下来，他不耐的擦汗，正午的阳光过于刺眼让他半眯着眼看路。

可当他远远的看到了一个身影，让他睁大了双眼。仿佛受到了蛊惑般，他的腿脚不受控制的快速走向那个人。

不急，不急。金南俊想着，脚却不自觉的加快了步伐。

似乎是察觉到有人靠近。那人开门的手顿了一下，扭过头来看他。他们四目相对。

那人顶着一头金发套了件短袖和热裤，脚下穿着一双户外拖鞋。

在看到那人的那个瞬间就知道了，时间再怎么冲淡，可只要一看到他，这些东西就如同尘封在潘多拉魔盒之中的情感宛如鬼魅般争相涌出。

“泰亨啊。”他听到自己不受控制的开口喊他。

熟悉得不能再熟悉的五官此刻给他一种前所未有的陌生感，那人眨眨眼，礼貌的对他微笑。

“南俊哥，好久不见。”啊，好久不见。

“哥出来买东西吗？”……算是吧

“那我请哥吃冰棍吧，我比较赶时间来着，收拾东西就得走了。”没有给他拒绝的空间，金泰亨拉开玻璃门，进去没多久就出来，手上多了两根用粉色塑料包装着的冰棍。

“没想到现在还有这种冰棍卖吗？好神奇。”金发少年一边感叹一边递给金南俊一根冰棍，然后顺势在便利店门口的长椅上坐下。

夏天是真的很热。金南俊习惯性的转过头去看身旁的人，不同往日，这次对上的是对方娴静的眉眼。

夏日的风带着些许热浪吹拂过来，落在地上的树叶被吹得远远的。他们这样凝视着对方，久到金南俊觉得仿佛过去了一个世纪。他们缓缓靠近彼此，看着对方的脸庞在自己的视线中无限放大。

两人像是在拍慢动作镜头，连呼吸都慢慢放缓，生怕一用力就会打破什么。

他瘦了，还换了个发色，很累吧？脸上多多少少有些憔悴。都成长成了一个充满成熟感的男人了，举手投足都透露着从容和魅力。

他不是他的小孩了。

双唇轻轻交叠在一起，轻柔的贴着，感受对方带来的温热与柔软。

两人的吻里都带着淡淡的草莓香气。鬼使神差，金南俊又想起数年前他们忘我的在出租屋里接吻的时光。

只是现在不能像从前那样吃完冰棍就拉着他的手回家了。

两人分开后，他们站了起来。金泰亨的眉眼轻柔的弯出一个弧度。

“再见。”

还没等金南俊回他就转头走向前方，没有回头。金南俊站在原地看着逐渐远去消失在视线里的高挑人影。良久，他转身朝着家的方向走去。

07 尾声

晚上，金南俊坐在沙发上，遥控器换着电视节目，当他切到一档国外综艺节目的时候他停下了他的动作。一位金发少年正在接受主持人的采访。

那人坐在主持人对面的沙发上，摄像给了他一个面部特写。

镜头里里金发少年右耳垂上戴着香奈儿的红钻耳钉。金南俊盯着他根根分明的睫毛，一单一双的眼，还有他那因为不好意思而笑出的四方嘴。一口流利的英语让大家不敢相信他居然是韩国人。

羡慕吧，这家伙下午还和我一起吃了冰棍来着。

莫名其妙，金南俊又想起那天在咖啡厅他坐在金泰亨经纪人对面和他的对话。

那天他临走前还嘱托那个人让他到了国外那边多关照金泰亨。毕竟小孩刚回国的时候英文奇差，的亏有自己帮他补习，但他还是有很多地方还需要别人照顾，到时候可不能让别人笑话了。

可那个人却一脸疑惑的说：

“不会吧，当初我们驻公司总部的艺术总监在他刚回国的那段时间就联系过他了，邀请他直接去公司那边面试，还可以每月给他工资。但他当时说想要去上学接受一些好的教育，咱们就只能作罢。英语很流利啊，一点韩国人的样子都没有。”

金南俊坐在沙发上嗤笑一声，深深的将最后一口烟吸进肺里。

-END

我想说的话——

写完这个过后心里又是松了一口气又觉得心里堵的慌。这个算是开放性结局吧，对我来说算是be。我对他们很难受，下次我不会再虐我的cp了（不，我还会）

那就，下一个故事见吧


End file.
